There have been proposed or constructed a number of audible noise makers or devices which incorporate piezoelectric elements along with various means for exciting the elements to generate noise from the elements. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,465, 3,331,970, 3,341,841, 3,569,963, 3,879,726, 3,912,952, 3,922,672 and 4,023,162 each discloses a form of buzzer or noise maker incorporating a piezoelectric crystal or element. However, in the design of any such device or apparatus which is adapted to be used as an alarm to signal an intrusion or fire or other disturbance, it is highly desirable for the device to produce its maximum volume sound output. For some applications, it is also desirable for the device to be of simple, compact, portable and inexpensive construction as well as dependable in operation. It is also commonly understood that piezoelectric crystals or elements are most efficient when operated at their resonant frequency.